marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Uniforme del Capitán América
El Uniforme del Capitán América es un conjunto usado por el Capitán Steven Rogers, que sirve como su vestuario durante sus hazañas de superhéroe. Ajustado a su identidad como el Capitán América, cada traje representa a la bandera de Estados Unidos, con un estrella en el centro y rayas de adorno. Historia Uniforme de la USO Poco después de someterse al procedimiento que lo convirtió en un Súper Soldado, a Steven Rogers se le negó la oportunidad de servir a su país en los campos de batalla en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En su lugar, se le ofreció y aceptó un puesto de trabajo con la USO, que le haría actuar en el escenario para vender bonos de guerra. Como parte de su actuación en la USO, se creó la imagen y la identidad del Capitán América para servir como mascota y símbolo de orgullo nacional del pueblo estadounidense y de esta manera aumentar la participación en la guerra. El Capitán Rogers llevaba este traje a diversos espectáculos en distintas ciudades a través de Estados Unidos, así como también algunas películas de ficción del "Capitán América", que lo mostraban liderando tropas en la guerra.Captain America: The First Avenger Uniforme de combate original El uniforme original del Capitán América fue un uniforme ad-hoc adaptado del traje que llevaba en sus producciones de la USO. Para hacer el traje menos visible y más digno de combate, Steven tomó prestado el casco que tenía una "A" de una de las bailarinas del Capitán América, junto con una chaqueta, pantalones y botas. Él lo utilizó en su misión para salvar a James Buchanan Barnes y a un grupo de prisioneros de guerra que habían sido capturados por HYDRA. Uniforme de combate de la Reserva Científica Estratégica El segundo uniforme del Capitán América fue hecho por Howard Stark. Éste fue hecho junto con un escudo de Vibranio para que el Capitán América se protegiera de los disparos. Capitán América usó el escudo y llevó el uniforme en todos sus ataques contra las instalaciones enemigas y otras misiones. Él tenía el escudo cuando se estrelló en el círculo polar ártico y se congeló. Sesenta años más tarde, S.H.I.E.L.D. encontró el cuerpo del Capitán América en el sitio del accidente. Él fue encontrado con vida, y tenía puesto el traje. Primer uniforme de los Vengadores / Era moderna A su regreso, Phillip Coulson contribuyó en gran medida en el nuevo diseño del uniforme del Capitán América, sintiendo que era necesario que tuviera una apariencia "pasada de moda" para inspirar a otros. El traje es una versión simplificada de los uniformes hechos por Howard Stark para el Capitán América, incorporando materiales modernos y más delgado. Cuando el Capitán América fue llamado para unirse a los Vengadores, él se puso el traje, y logró llevarse en custodia a Loki. Capitán América llevó su uniforme una vez más durante el ataque Chitauri en la ciudad de Nueva York. A pesar de tener una apariencia delgada, Capitán América sobrevivió a la explosión causada por un proyectil Chitauri que impactó contra su abdomen a corta distancia, sin penetración evidente. Esto sugiere que al igual que su predecesor, este traje también servía como una armadura.The Avengers El traje no fue visto después de que la batalla terminó, aunque Loki brevemente lo llevó mientras se disfrazó del Capitán América cuando escapaba de Asgard.Thor: The Dark World Uniforme de sigilo de STRIKE El cuarto uniforme del Capitán América fue un uniforme de sigilo, entregado a él por S.H.I.E.L.D. para misiones secretas. El traje era de color azul con un componente balístico basado en Kevlar que podría proteger al Capitán América. Este fue usado para recuperar el mando del Lemurian Star y escapar del Triskelion.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Uniforme de la época dorada Con el fin de romper sus lazos con S.H.I.E.L.D. y para ayudar James Buchanan Barnes a recuperar su memoria, Steven Rogers dejó su uniforme de STRIKE en el gimnasio de una escuela secundaria que fue encontrada por S.H.I.E.L.D.Captain America: The Winter Soldier - Escena eliminada y recuperó una versión modificada de su antiguo uniforme de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que estaba en exhibición en el Instituto Smithsoniano en Washington, D.C., Estados Unidos. Éste fue usado en la batalla decisiva que tuvo lugar en el Triskelion. Segundo uniforme de los Vengadores Este uniforme fue diseñado por Anthony Stark, quien le proporcionó equipamientos para todos los Vengadores, excepto a Thor. Éste tiene paneles electromagnéticos en cada uno de sus guantes que le permite al Capitán América recuperar su escudo más fácilmente. También es más durable que sus uniformes anteriores, con capacidad de soportar ráfagas de repulsores.Avengers: Age of Ultron Tercer uniforme de los Vengadores Capitán América adoptó una versión modificada de su segundo uniforme de los Vengadores para liderar al nuevo equipo de Vengadores. Él más tarde le quito los logotipos de sus hombros tras la ratificación de los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Esta versión del uniforme prescindió de los electroimanes, readoptando las correas más tradicionales.Captain America: Civil War Después de la Batalla en la Instalación Siberiana HYDRA, Steven Rogers se volvió un criminal de guerra. Mientras estaba oculto, se sacó la estrella del centro de su uniforme y se quitó el casco. Eventualmente, todo el traje se ensució en un color ligeramente más oscuro con más rasgaduras alrededor del centro, exponiendo las escamas en malla debajo del traje.Avengers: Infinity War Cuarto uniforme de los Vengadores Cinco años después del Chasquido, Rogers usó un nuevo uniforme que se parecía al último modelo, que tenía escamas mucho más expuestas, a diferencia de las otras versiones. Él lo usó durante el Ataque al Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores y la Batalla de la Tierra hasta su retiro como el Capitán América poco después.Avengers: Endgame Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' **''Captain America: First Vengeance'' (eventos concurrentes) **''Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation'' (eventos concurrentes) **''The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week'' (flashbacks) **''The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative'' (flashbacks) *''The Avengers'' **''The Avengers Adaptation'' **''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' (eventos concurrentes) **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' (eventos concurrentes) **''Avengers: Infinity War Prelude'' (flashback) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' (eventos concurrentes) **''Avengers: Endgame'' **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (dibujo) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Pilot'' (figura) *''Thor: The Dark World'' (ilusión) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic'' *''Captain America: Homecoming'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''The Bridge'' (figura) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' **''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' **''Captain America: Civil War Prelude'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segundaa temporada'' ***''The Writing on the Wall'' (ilustración) *''Daredevil'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Speak of the Devil'' (mencionado) *''Jessica Jones'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''AKA The Sandwich Saved Me'' (traje de niño) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' **''Avengers: Infinity War Prelude'' (flashback) **''Captain Marvel Prelude'' *''WHiH Newsfront'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''AVENGERS IMPACT: A WHIH Newsfront Special Report'' (metraje) ***''WHIH Newsfront: The Cost of Saving the World'' (metraje) ***''WHIH Newsfront: The Avengers and The White House'' (metraje) ***''WHIH Newsfront Exclusive: President Ellis Discusses the Avengers'' (metraje) ***''WHIH Breaking News: Attack in Lagos'' (metraje) *''Captain America: Civil War'' **''Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude'' **''Avengers: Infinity War Prelude'' **''Captain Marvel Prelude'' (metraje) **''Black Widow Prelude'' (flashback) *''Jessica Jones'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''AKA Sole Survivor'' (figura) ***''AKA Shark in the Bathtub, Monster in the Bed'' (figura) *''Avengers: Infinity War Prelude'' **''Captain Marvel Prelude'' *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (metraje) *''Runaways'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Kingdom'' (figura) ***''Metamorphosis'' (figura) ***''Refraction'' (figura) ***''Doomsday'' (figura) ***''Hostile'' (figura) *''Avengers: Infinity War'' **''Avengers: Endgame Prelude'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' *''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' (imagen) Referencias en:Captain America's Uniform Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Objetos de Captain America: The First Avenger Categoría:Objetos de The Avengers Categoría:Objetos de Captain America: The Winter Soldier Categoría:Objetos de Avengers: Age of Ultron Categoría:Objetos de Captain America: Civil War Categoría:Objetos de Spider-Man: Homecoming Categoría:Objetos de Avengers: Infinity War Categoría:Objetos de Avengers: Endgame Categoría:Objetos de Cómics Categoría:Objetos de Videojuegos